Dalam Bayanganmu
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Sebuah telepon yang mengawali segalanya. Dimana Kise Ryouta akan selalu terjebak dalam bayangan seorang Aomine Daiki.


**Dalam Bayanganmu**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – Indonesia

Genre : Romance & Angst

Jumlah kata : 1346 kata

Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Warning : Yaoi, AU.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Sebuah telepon yang mengawali segalanya. Dimana Kise Ryouta akan selalu terjebak dalam bayangan seorang Aomine Daiki.

**Kenyataa baru dimana aku selalu berharap padamu.**

Kise baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara Narita. Hari ini dia diberikan satu hari cuti dari rutinitasnya yang super padat itu. Menjadi pilot bukanlah hal mudah. Bisa saja suatu waktu bahaya mengancamnya. Dan lagi, dia harus terpisah dari orang yang disayanginya.

Dan hari ini, dia mengambil cuti karena orang yang kekasihnya memintanya untuk kembali.

**Dan kenyataan baru yang membuatmu takut jika kau tak percaya padanya.**

Drrt..Drrt..

Sebuah getaran di sakunya membuat Kise membuka matanya yang hampir saja tertutup untuk terlelap. Dia membuka ponselnya dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi, Kurokocchi ?"

"Kise-kun, kumohon segeralah ke Rumah sakit Internasional Tokyo. Aomine-kun, sekarat."

_DEG_

**Dan saat itulah tiba**

"Hahaha…kau bercanda kan, Kurokocchi ? Atau kau sedang berkomplot dengan Daikicchi untuk mengerjaiku-ssu ? Aku tahu hari ini hari ulangtahunku dan Daikicchi memintaku pulang dan menemuinya di maji burger. Bukan di rumah sakit."

"Tapi Kise-kun – "

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak mood di-bully, Kurokocchi."

Suatu penolakan untuk mendengar jawaban Kuroko merupakan keputusan telak seorang Kise Ryouta. Dia merasa di takkan tertipu hari ini. Dan dia percaya Aomine-nya takkan sekarat semudah itu.

**Ketika kau menunggu hal yang tak pasti **

Kise telah menunggu selama beberapa jam. Memesan makanan dan bermain di lapangan basket terdekat sudah ia lakukan seharian penuh. Dan kali ini dia putus asa. Dia merasa Daikicchi-nya tidak akan datang. 'Ah! Atau bahkan ia ketiduran mungkin' Pikir Kise. Dugaan Kise memang benar, Aomine tertidur.

Tapi untuk selamanya.

**Bukankah aku sudah membuktikan kalau aku hanya percaya padamu ?**

Dia – Kise Ryouta – menyerah. Mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di salah satu bangku dan berniat untuk pulang saja. Sampai ketika dia menghidupkan kembali ponselnya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin!"

Kise berlari. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai apartementnya dan Aomine Daiki.

_From : Momoi_

_Subject : Cepat Kemari_

_Ki-chan ! Cepat kemari ! Dai-chan membutuhkan dukunganmu !_

Momoi yang mendesaknya.

_From : Midorima_

_Subject : no subject_

_Kau dimana, nanodayo ? Aomine membutuhkanmu sekarang ! Dia sedang berjuang disini untukmu, Baka !_

Midorima yang perhatian tanpa alasan.

_From : Akashi_

_Subject : Perintahku mutlak_

_Kise datanglah ke rumah Daiki sekarang. Atau kau takkan pernah melihatnya selamanya. Dan ini untuk penghormatanmu yang terakhir._

_Daiki meninggal. Dia tertembak saat akan pergi ke Maji Burger._

Dan Akashi yang memerintahnya. 

**Dan setelahnya, kau selalu terjebak bersama bayangannya.**

Kise meringkuk di pojok ruangan itu. Di kamarnya yang biasa ia tempati dengan Aomine. "Daikicchi…hiks…Daikicchi…" Tangisnya. Kuroko menatap prihatin pada Kise. Sudah setahun ini sejak kepergian Aomine, Kise hanya menangis dan memeluk baju-baju Aomine.

**Kise Ryouta POV**

"Kise-kun, sudahlah."

Aku mendongak, menatap seseorang yang berambut biru dan bermata biru sebiru langit. 'Ao Sora.' Batinku.

"Kise-kun !" Dia mengeluarkan suara keras. Entah kepada siapa. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kenapa pemuda ini ?

"Kise-kun ! Kau mendengarkanku kan ? Aomine-kun sudah pergi. Sadarlah." Dan setelah dia menagatakan itu, air matanya mengalir.

"Ka…kau kenapa ? Siapa yang kau panggil ? Siapa itu Kise ? Dan jangan sekali-kali bilang Daikicchi sudah pergi !" Aku sedikit bergetar. Antara takut atau entah apa ini rasanya. "Hahaha…rasa ya ?" Tawaku.

"Ki..kise-kun ?"

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGIL NAMA ITU !" Aku melemparinya dengan bantal di dekatku. Siapa itu Kise ? Apa itu yang dinamakan rasa ? Kenapa semua orang bilang Daikicchi sudah pergi ! "Hiks…hiks..Daikicchi, tolong aku-ssu.." Aku memeluk seragam kebanggaannya dan mencium baunya dalam-dalam.

"A..aku merindukanmu-ssu. Kau pergi, membawa separuh jiwaku ! HAHAHA ! DAIKICCHI AHO ! BAKA !" Teriakku sebelum aku terisak dalam. Aku…merindukannya. Aku merindukanmu, Daikicchi.

Dan aku menatap ke depan kosong. Aku melihat pemuda berambut biru langit itu dibawa seorang berambut ungu untuk mundur. Dan kini seorang berambut merah mendatangiku lagi. "Ryouta,"

_BUAGH_

Tubuhku menghantam tembok. Aku hanya terduduk lemah dan menatap sosok berambut merah itu masih dengan tatapan kosong. "Sadarlah, Idiot !"

_BUAGH_

Satu tendangan lagi. Dia menghajarku lagi. Ini pertama kalinya. Padahal biasanya dia hanya akan datang dengan tatapan datar atau tatapan khawatir. Tapi kali ini,

"HAHAHA ! AYO CEPAT LAKUKAN LAGI ! BUNUH AKU SEKALIAN ! DAIKICCHI AKAN MEMBALAS PERBUATAN KALIAN-SSU !" ucapku dalam tawa. Ya, aku yakin sebentar lagi, Daikicchi akan datang dan menyelamatkanku dari orang-orang ini.

"RYOUTA SADARLAH ! INI KAMI ! DAN DAIKI SUDAH TIADA ! DIA SUDAH MATI ! DIA – "

"AKASHI-KUN/AKA-CHIN !"

"Diamlah ! Aku ingin kepala kuning ini tahu bahwa AOMINE DAIKI TELAH MATI dan tidak akan kembali." Dan setelahnya, si rambut merah itu pergi.

**Ketika kenyataan pahit menghampiriku.**

Pemuda berambut biru langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku. "Maafkan Akashi-kun, Kise-kun. Dia terlalu emosi." Sedangkan aku hanya menatap ke depan dengan tatapan tanpa arti. Apa benar Daikicchi telah pergi meninggalkanku ? Dia takkan kembali ? Jadi aku akan sendiri ?

"Tolong…" Aku berucap lirih. Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung menatapku. "Kau mau minta tolong apa, Kise-kun ?" Tanyanya. Dan aku menunduk.

"Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini. Aku lelah. Aku ingin bertemu, Daikicchi. Aku merindukannya." Pintaku padanya. Dan kulihat pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa dia seterkejut itu ?

"Kise-kun, kau paham kan dengan yang Akashi-kun katakan tadi ?" tanyanya dan kujawab dengan anggukan. "Tapi aku yakin ini hanya mimpi. Daikicchi pasti sedang bertugas sekarang dengan seragamnya dan dia tampak sangat gagah sekali-ssu. Aku ingin bertemu denganya."

Ku lihat pemuda itu menatapku tak percaya, "Kise-kun, ini kenyataan. Ini buka mimpi. Dan kau takkan pernah bertemu Aomine-kun lagi." Dan aku hanya menggeleng.

**Diriku terjebak dalam sudut hatimu**

Malam ini aku melihatmu. Kau sudah kembali kah, Daikicchi ? Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggapai tanganmu. Namun tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Aku tak bisa menemukanmu. Doushite ?

"DAIKICCHI ! DAIKICCHI !" aku terus berteriak memanggil namamu dan berharap kau menemukaku dan membawaku ke dalam cahaya yang terang seperti dulu saat kau membawa hidupku kembali setelah keterpurukanku kehilangan keluargaku.

Dan kini ? Apakah aku akan terjatuh seperti dulu lagi ? Dan kini tak ada yang menyelamatkanku. Daikicchi, dimana kau ?

**Kalau kau tak membawaku pergi ? Untuk apa kau meninggalkanku disini ? Sedangkan sebagian diriku kau bawa ke dunia barumu. Tanpa diriku.**

Aku membuka jendela. Kali ini aku berusaha bangun. Sudah lama rasanya tak menghirup udara bebas seperti ini, sedang diriku hanya meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang penuh kenangan bersamamu.

Ku lihat burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan ke sana ke mari. Penuh dengan nyanyian dan kicauan yang menenangkan hati. Apakah ini pagi ? Siang ? Atau sore ? Aku saja sudah tak ingin mengingat semua itu.

Aku hanya merasa diriku terjebak dalam bayangan Daikicchi. Jiwaku yang sebagian terbawa olehnya yang pergi – bukan mati – karena aku percay akami akan dipertemukan lagi. Aku sangat percaya. Meski kali ini aku memantapkan hatiku bahwa Daikicchi hanya pergi ke dunia lain yang sangat sulit untuk ku jangkau. Jauh di sana. Jauh di atas sana.

**Andai aku bisa terbang bebas.**

Aku ingin tersenyum lagi dan ceria – seperti yang dikatakan pemuda berambut biru langit – tetapi aku terlalu takut. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tak melakukan apapun. Aku bukan burung yang bisa terbang sesuka hati kemanapun dia ingin pergi. Kalaupun bisa, aku akan segera menuju ke tempat dimana Daikicchi berada. Aku ingin bersamanya. Memeluknya dan merasakan hangat tangan besar itu mengelus suraiku.

Aku hanya ingin dia di sini. Menemaniku. Yang terjebak dalam dirinya.

**Kise POV END**

Kuroko menatap sosok pirang itu. Sosok yang terbaring dengan senyum yang merekat di bibirnya. Dia menitikkan air matanya.

"Biarkan Kise bahagia bersama Aomine, Kuroko." Ucap Midorima sembari menepuk bahu Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk, tahun kemarin tepat saat ulang tahun sahabat pirangnya itu dia kehilangan sesosok Aomine Daiki. Dan tahun ini, tepat satu tahun di tanggal enam Juni, sosok pirang itu menemui kekasihnya yang tertidur damai di sisi Tuhan.

**Dan kini aku tahu, aku terjebak dalam dirimu hingga aku tak bias melepaskanmu**.

**Aku kini bertemu denganmu. Kembali bersama. Aku mencintaimu, Daikicchi.**

**_END_**


End file.
